Blood and Snow:The 1000th Hunger Games ON HIATUS
by Unicorn819
Summary: The 40th Quater Quell is here and it's going to be the most brutal one yet. Mix that with a bunch of wearwolfs and what do you get? A good show. SYOT If you guys have any questions, PM me! Mild Swearing, T because its Hunger Games. I do not own the Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does! Chapter 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Amanda Blain- The Capitol

The crisp cold air dances on my skin as I stand in the cheering crowd . Tomorrow is the reaping for district 1 and it carries on for 12 days. President Cameron walks up to the stage in front of us and taps her microphone, signaling for us to quiet down. The gleam of the moonlight shines in her golden eyes as she addresses us. " Hello citizens of the Capitol, it is my honor to announce the 40th Quarter Quell will be held in approximately 4 weeks. This year's Game maker will be Mia Sundower." A tall pale woman walks up to the stage. Her blonde shoulder length hair almost glitters in the sunlight as she walks up to the microphone. Her intimidating silver eyes somehow find me in the crowd of people and she gives me personally a vicious look. She looks straight and says. " As the head Game Maker I will do my best to give the citizens of the Capitol and the Citizens of the Districts a good show." She backs away from the microphone and The President walks up to the microphone and says," Happy Quarter Quell and may the odds be ever in your favor." Like tradition we all morph into our wolf forms and howl in the night sky. The only thing that runs through my mind while I'm howling is that the tributes this year will be in a living hell.

* * *

**Hey yall what do you think? Yes? No? So-so? **


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute Form

First of all since this is the future, I have decide to do wearwolves as tributes, the hair color is what the fur color will be. Everything else is the same.

I need one boy and one girl from each of the 12 districts please check chapter 2 to see what slots are open and what are not

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Token:

Weapon of Choice:

Family:

Friends:

Reaped or Volunteered:

Reaction to the Reaping:

Why you volunteered:

Training Score:

Interview Angle:

Appearance:

Interview Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Arena Outfit:

Personality:

Tactics:

Arena Strategy:

Training room strategy:

Why should you win?:

Allies:

Detailes about your wolf :

Are you a leader or a follower?:


	3. Chapter 3: Tribute List

**District 1**

M: Katnissfire87654: Ryan Kestrall

F: basketball1029: Alana DeBendetto

**District 2**

M: Caleb Lockwood: artist quest

F: Rosemarie Benson: Danielle Belle O' Malley

**District 3**

M:Tanner Matthews  
F: Princess of Rainbows : Chimella McSamsing

**District 4**

M: Hannable King: Aezombiel96  
F: Katnissfire87654: Ally Riviera

F: Aaron Night

**District 5**

M:  
F: Layla Pearl Cole

**District 6**

M: Sam Connor  
F: Elizabeth Thorn

**District 7**

M: by Rocksolid: Tasi Merkava  
F: Angel Curry :Thislil'ninjastoleyocookie

**District 8**

M:  
F: fiddlegirl: Dayna Ramsdell

**District 9**

M: Rocksolid: Roketi Mauluga  
F:

**District 10**

M: Jesse Tanner, AnimeGirliegirl  
F: me: Willow Johnson

**District 11**

M:  
F: Elk928: Violet Kossa

**District 12**

M: Hunter Tollbooth: iloverueforever  
F: Rosemarie Benson: Bloom Wendy Elloen


	4. Chapter 4: Sponsor Ship System

Sponsor Ship System

Ok so this is the "SPS" or the Sponsor Points Shop. This is where you can buy items for your tributes when they need it. Each person who submitted a tribute gets 5 points for submitting a tribute. Rocksolid and Katnissfire87654 get ten points because they submitted two tributes. By earning points it will be added to your account which is on my profile. I will update this frequlently so look at it often. I will If you have any questions PM me and I will get to them. Be ready because I will make you use this. You can still sponsor somebody after your tribute dies.

**Sponsor Shop**

Small bottle water ( 1 cup) : 2 points

Medium Bottle water ( 1 pint): 3 points

Large Bottle Water( 1 quart) : 5 points

A Pack of Crackers: 4 points

Loaf of Bread: 6 points

Bowl of soup: 8 points

Dried Meat: 9 points

Iodine Drops: 10 points

Backpack: 13 points

Sleeping bag: 20 points

Small bandages: 2 points

Medium Bandages: 4 points

Wraps (Like ankle wrap): 6 points

Fever Pills: 10 points

Wound Medicine: 15 points

Knife: 25 points

Dagger: 30 points

Sword: 35 points

Spear: 50 points

Bow( without arrows) 40 points

Quiver of arrows: ( 15): 15 points

Thermal Jacket: 90 points

PM me if you have unlisted items

* * *

**Ways to earn points**

Review: 17 points

Submit an Idea ( not used) : 10 points

Submit an Idea ( used): 15 points

Your tribute wounds somebody: 8 points

Your tribute kills: 9 points

Joins the Careers: 5 points

Your tribute creates and or joins an alliance: 7 points

Your tribute dies : 15 points


	5. Chapter 5: District 1

The reaping district 1

Alana Debenedette

I was woken up by the sunlight peeking through my windows, on my soft luscious bed. I was just about to go back to sleep when I remembered that today was the reaping. I threw back the covers and headed to my closet. I found my favorite orange tank top and my favorite mini skirt and headed to the bathroom. After I brushed my golden blonde hair back to its pin straight state and brushing my teeth extra hard to make them pearly white I smiled. Today is the day I bring pride to my district and volunteer for the Wolf Games. I slipped on my clothes and my gold necklace with an "A" made out of diamonds and walked slowly down the stairs savoring each step. I walked towards the kitchen and found my mom and dad at the table eating breakfast. "Your plate is in the microwave sweetie", my mom said in her normally sweet voice. A wide grin came upon my face as I walked over and kissed her cheek. In the microwave were two pancakes with cinnamon and a spoon of eggs. I grabbed the plate and a cup of coffee and sat down in front of my parents. Halfway through the second pancake the doorbell rang. "Uggggg who could that be" I said irritated. "Who do you think it is" The voice said from behind the door. I know that voice from anywhere! Coming! I shouted. I kissed my mom and my dad on the cheek and ran out the door. "Hey Michelle"! I said excitedly. "Hey Alana!" she replied. She is like my best friend in the world; we met in the training center. I taught her how to throw knives and throw a spear. Before we knew it we arrived at my other good friend's house. Her name is Kimberly Crystal and let's just says she is amazingly awesome with a sword. "Hey Kimberly" I said "Hey Alana" she replied. "So Alana I hear you're going to volunteer this year." She said with a smug smile on her face. Her canines are shorter and blunter than mine but hey who's judging? "Yes I am and I will win this year." I said returning the smile even though I added a little bit of a snarl to it. After the conversation about the party that will be thrown at my new house in the victors' village we arrived into the line for registration. The lady pricks our fingers and points to the 17 year old group where we stand. I zone out a little, but it must have been a long time since I saw this little girl no older than 12 walk up to the stage with a smug smile on her face. "I volunteer!" I shouted, with an even bigger smile on my face. The 12 year old turns around and glares at me. Her breath getting heavier by the second as she bares her fangs at me. As I walk up to the stage she whispers," Why the hell did you do that?" I just ignore her and walk towards the escort. Now that I'm up there can get a good look at our escort. She is at least a head taller than me with her pink platform heels She has short brown hair with pink highlights. A green sparkly dress hugs her body snugly and a warm sincere smile is plastered on her face. She walks towards the boys bowl and plucks a name. She studies it for a second and then calls out the name, "Jack Myer"

* * *

Ryan Kestrall

I awake in my bed thanks to the bright sun. Uggg today is the day of the Reaping. I'm volunteering today to show my parents that I'm not their little Ry Ry anymore. I climb out of bed and head towards my clothes' drawer. I pull out a pair of tan cargo shirts and a white polo shirt and head down stairs. There I am greeted by my older sister Mari and my parents. "Hey son." MY dad says with a cheery tone in his voice. "Hey dad." I say with a fake smile. How can they be happy? It's the day of the Reaping. I am about to be sent off to my death, and their happy? While thinking I don't notice that my sister Mari walks up to me and gives me a hug. "Sup little bro, I heard you are volunteering this year." (**AN: OMG DRAMA BOMB!)** I can already tell all hell is about to break loose. My mom drops her fork on her plate with a loud clang and my father just stares at me. "Thanks a whole hell of a lot." I say through clenched teeth, reminding myself to bare my fangs at her. Don't get me wrong I love my sister a lot but I think she messes with me for fun. "Ryan what's she talking about." My mother says trying to contain the tears in her eyes. "Mom I'm 18, I want to prove to you guys that I'm not a baby anymore." A single tear slides down my mother's face and I know that I have to win, for her. "I Promise I will win." I tell her giving her a hug and kissing her on the cheek. "I got to go; I'll see you in the Justice Building." I tell her before running upstairs and grabbing my leather bracelet. My mom gave it to me. She even had the maker put my name in silver threads. I smile and run out the door, literally slamming into my best friend Karston. Karston has been my best friend since out first day of training. "Sup man." He says as he rises from the ground. "Nothing man just headed to the reaping." I tell him. We carry on the conversation about me winning the Wolf Games until we arrive at registration. The lady pricks our fingers and points us over to, the 18 year old area. The District 1 escort walks up to the stage and greets us with a warm smile. We listen to her greeting and watch the video, and then she walks over to the girls bowl. She studies the card and reads the name," Abby Samson." A girl no older than 12 walks up there but is stopped by the words "I volunteer!" She turns around and there walks a girl with pin straight hair, an orange tank top and a white mini skirt walks up to the stage and smiles. Then the escort walks towards the bowl and pulls out a name for the boys. "Jack Myer." A boy who looks like he should be 11 walks up there with the most terrified look on his face. I project my voice and yell," I volunteer!" The boy's face returns its color and as I walk by he whispers," Thank you so much." I turn around and tell him "No problem little man." With that the boy runs back to his mother's arms. I continue to walk towards the stage and shake hands with the escort. "Well looks like we have two volunteers this year!" She says into the microphone. "What's your name?" She says addressing to the girl. "Alana Debenedette" She says into the microphone. She sounds ecstatic, a little too ecstatic. "Now young s man's what your name is?" She says handing me the microphone. "Ryan Kestrall." I tell her with a smile on my face. The least I can do is be nice to the escort and that is what I will do.

* * *

Thanks you guys for submitting your tributes! R and R!


	6. Chapter 6: District 2

**Hey Guys Sorry I missed update on Friday, I got stung by a scorpion at my house. I know its wierd, but I've been in the hospital for at least a week. I had it written I just had to update it. Enjoy! **

* * *

The Reaping District 2

Danielle "Belle" O'Malley

"Belle wake up remember today is the day of the reaping." I heard my mother's sweet voice whisper to me as I open my eyes. I really love my mom and dad; I've never even spent a day away from them. My mom kisses my cheek and said," I have pancakes on the table for you." I smile and throw back the covers to my bed and walk to my wardrobe. I pick out my favorite black skirt and a pink button up shirt, for design I pull out my thin leather belt, tuck in the shirt and put the belt on. I walk over to my mirror and pull my copper colored hair into a ponytail and curl the blonde tips. As I walk over to my bed to make it I put my gold locket on my neck. This was my grandmother's locket, I loved her dearly, and after she passed she gave it to me. I've never been anywhere without it and I'm not going to start today. Now that I think about it this maybe the last time I set foot in this room. No siblings to comfort my parents if I do get reaped, they'll just be in depression. Racing down the stairs I forgot I didn't put any shoes on. I race back up and grab my white flats with a black bow and book it down stairs. There I am greeted by a kiss on the forehead by my father. I always have been the stereotypical daddy's girl, getting what I want from shoes to pets. I sit down in my seat and in front of me are two pancakes, an apple and a glass of milk. The pancakes are gone and the glass of milk is finished and I'm nibbling on the apple which is already halfway gone and my friend Kim Hunter enters the door. She taught me all I know about swords and that's the weapon I feel most comfortable with now. As we make our way to registration the lady pricks our finger and points over to the 13 year old group. As I scan everybody there one person seems to pop out from the rest. A boy in the 18 year old group scares the living hell out of me. He is pure muscle with a smart ass smile on his face. The detail that stands out the most is his burning ice blue eyes. I can't seem to take my eyes off of them. He looks over and just stares at me, and he winks! He winks at me! For some reason I have a feeling he is going to volunteer. When I snap back to reality I realized I missed the opening speech and the video and now the escort is reaching into the girl's bowl. She looks at the name for a second and says the name "Danielle O'Malley". My heart stops and crumbles into a million pieces. But then I realize its District 2, anyone could volunteer for me before I walk up there and I'll be safe for at least another year. But as I walk up there, nobody volunteers for me. They just stare. I feel like breaking down and sobbing. I've never been away from my parents before and I really didn't want to start by me getting led off to my death. As I walk up I start to study the escort a little bit better. She is wearing a silk purple dress with a flower pin and simple black platform heels, her golden blond hair runs down her back and stops at her mid back .To keep from crying I breathe, in and out, in and out. I feel safer when she calls out another name and a boy who looks about my age walks us there. But he stops dead in his tracks when a voice from the 18 year old group steps into the aisle. NO! It can't be the boy who winked at me. He walks up the stage with the smug ass smile still on his face, like he got his lifelong toy for Christmas. She asks us for our names and I find out his name is Caleb Lockwood. The look in his eyes says it all. He cannot be trusted if my life depended on it. Looks like I'm flying solo this year.

Caleb Lockwood

The sun peeks through my red curtains as I open my eyes. Then I realize that today is the reaping! This is my last chance to participate and I'm going to volunteer. I leap out of bed, fix my wolf tooth necklace, and rush to my clothes drawer and pick out a red polo shirt and black jeans. Ad I head towards the bathroom to brush my teeth. I look in the mirror and notice that my canines have grown tremendously since my first year of reaping. After brushing my teeth I rush downstairs a lace up my boots and head towards the breakfast table. There I am greeted by my mother, father, my younger sister Baily, and my younger brother Liam. "There's my boy!" my father shouts as he walks over and slaps by back. Knowing that one of them told him I say," All right which one of you told him I was volunteering?" But they just stand there. "You just did." My 15 year old brother says snickering. My father puts on a strained smile and leads me over to the table. I devour my breakfast of eggs and a biscuit and head out the door. Outside I a greeted by my best friends Aleksander, Cato, Arron Allison. We are all the same age except Cato, who is a year younger, and Allison who is a year older. We laugh, joke and play until we get to the registration line. The lady pricks our fingers except Allison. She points Allison to the adult group, Cato to the 17 year old group and the rest of us to the 18 year old group. I stand next to Alexander and Aaron and zone out through the welcoming speech and the video. But when I finally realize what I was zoning out on was a girl. She had copper colored hair with blonde tips and a golden locket. The thing I was staring at the most was her eyes. They were cat like and green, which was really pretty. Just to mess with her I gave her a wink, and she turned her head in embarrassment. I zoned back in just in time to hear the name " Danielle O'Malley " The girl that I winked at walk up the stage slowly, I think she's waiting for somebody to volunteer, and strangely, nobody volunteers. She walks up the steps up the steps and stands next to the blonde escort. The escort then walks towards the boys bowl and pulls out the name," Arthur Shoulster." A boy from the 16 year old group and starts to walk up the stage. This is it. It's now or never. "I volunteer!" I projected. I walk past the boy, and up the stage next to the escort and the girl. She asks us what are names are and we state them. Then we are forced to shake hands. I give another wink to the girl; the fear in her eyes is amazing. Good. I want them all to fear me. I will win this year.

* * *

**So you guys like it? Please review, it's my medicine**


	7. Chapter 8: The Reaping District 3

Hey you guys I want to thank basetball1029, layla cole, Fiddlegirl, and lastsacrifice for the Happy birthdays. You guys really made my day. Anyway yours truly got stung by yet another scorpion on Monday so I have to wear yet another cast on my swelled foot. Happy reading you guys R and R!

~unicorn819

The Reaping District 3

Chimella McSamsing

I open my eyes to the sun shining through my window. I leap out of my bed and run to my bathroom. Today's the reaping and I'm so exicted. I hope I get picked because I know I can win. Just thinking about the Games make me exicted and giddy. I brush my teeth, brush my wavy dark green hair and pull it into a pony tail. From there I grab the box of clothes from under my bed and bull out a pair of black denim shorts and a white blouse with black bows on the sleeves. My silver piece sits undesterbed on my dresser, so I pick it up and slip it into my pocket. I slip on my black sandals and race a downstairs where I meet my twin sisters Paula and Patrice. I weave my way around them where I literally run into my other twin siblings Mike and Milly. Mike just huffed and picked himself off the floor while Milly just reached out her small 8 year old hand to help me up. We both walk towards the table where I meet my mother and father and yet another sibling named Lola. "Well hello dear." My mom says to me," Hey mom." I say giving her a genuine smile. I grab a bowl of berries and sit down at the table. "Chimella, are you volunteering this year." My mother says with teary eyes. Instantly my heart breaks into a million pieces at seeing my mother about to cry. But I cannot lie to her. "Yes mom I am." I reply with a halfhearted smile. Instantly she rises from her spot at the table and races towards her bedroom with tears streaming down her face. "Mom I…." But I am cut off by the sound of her bedroom door slamming. I have to go after her. "Mom!" I call after her and run towards her bedroom door. I open it to find my mother sobbing on the edge of her bed holding a pillow. I walk towards her and tell her," Mom I promise I will come home." She looks up at me with her red puffy eyes." I promise with all my heart that I will come home, it is a fact." I can sense that my mom is feeling better when she pulls me into a big hug. I almost instantly hug her back. "But mom if I don't make it back you has to promise me that you will not blank out. Lilly do you hear me?" I very seldom use her first name but this time it was mandatory. She nods her head and we hear the sound of a trumpet. That means the reaping is about to start. I take one more look at my mom and more tears start to form in her eyes. "I'll meet you in the justice building." I say before giving another hug and walking out of her bedroom. I walk slowly savoring every bit of my house for it might be the last time I see it. I finally make it into the kitchen and collecting Patrice and Paula and walk out the door. Out there I meet my friends Geoff, Dakota, Peak, Meggie, Auralee, and Zenla. We all walk in silence as we make our way to the reaping. The lady pricks all of our fingers and directs us over to the 12 year old section. We all quickly squeeze through the crowd and take our spots. The escort walks onto the stage wearing a black dress that complemented her pale skin. The black dress had red sleeves that molded into a hair bow with shiny red lipstick on. She made her speech, we watched the video and then she headed over to the girls reaping bowl. "This is it." I thought "it's now or never " The escort pulls out the slip of paper and reads the name. Again for the second time today my heart shatters into a million pieces. The name she calls out is Patrice McSamsing. Fear courses through my veins. Now I have to do it. Right before my dear sister can get up to the stage I say it. "I volunteer!" I shout. Everyone's eyes turn and look at me. Patrice's face flushes as a mask of relief washes over her. She runs to me and gives me a giant hug. I can't start crying now. I have to be strong. I gently push her behind me and mount the stage. "Well well a volunteer, what's your name dearie?" The escort says in the famous Capitol accent. I try to sound confident but my voice comes out hoarse and dry. "Chimella McSamsing "I reply to her. She gives a squeal of delight and walks over to the boys bowl. The name she picks out is Tanner Matthews.

Tanner Matthews

That wierd feeling in my stomach has been with me up until the reaping. Like you know something bad is going to happen. But like a fool I just ignored it.

The day started normal, I woke up just like anyother person, got up and brushed my teeth and put some clothes on. When I put the dark green button on shirt and the kakie pants on I felt something wierd. I looked in my small mirror to make sure I looked ok, my curly blonde hair was messy and unruly, what girls back then would call "sexy", and my bright blue eyes stared back at me in the mirror. I was never handsome compared to the other boys in District 3.

With a sigh I slipped on my old worn worker boots and walked over to the kitchen.

My mom was in there making a small fruit salad out of a few berries we grew in the garden. I picked up my small bowl and got a small cup if water and sat down on the chair in front of the table doing my usual routine , picking out the strawberries and blueberries and eating the

rasberries last. But for some reason I felt like I was going to bring the berries back up. To calm my stomach I drank the entire cup of water and put the bowls on the sink.

10 minutes till the reaping. I have time to get my ring. I walk to my room and pick up the solid gold band off a small table in the corner of my room. My grandmother gave it to me so when I find the right girl, it says " forever and always." but the feeling in my stomach says that I wont ever see my room again.

I walk towards the front door and kiss my mom on the cheek and head out the door. I stuff my hands in the pockets of my pants and head towards the town square.

When I get there the lady pricks my finger drawing the crimson liquid known as blood dots onto my finger. When I walk over to the 16 year old section . When I get close to the middle I let out a sigh of releif. Now all I have to do is make it pass the reaping.

The escort walks onto the stage wearing a black dress that molded into a red bow on her head and shiny black lipstick. She made a speech about something but I blanked out for a bit.

When I snap back into reality I notice a girl with wavy dark hair standing next to her. She sticks her hand in the bowl. Finally the bad feeling has made sence. The name she picks out it my name.

See you guys soon! Love you Chapter 4 will be up as soon as i can have it up.

~unicorn819


	8. Chapter 8: The Reaping D4

Hi people! I know I havn't updated in a while but I have not abondoned this story. Schoolwork has just been hard that's all . Although some tough thinking brought me to a decision.

I will not update until I get 3 or more reviews. If it takes a year than so be it.

* * *

Ally Rivera

The calming crash of the waves on the banks soothes me. Trust me I would have stayed asleep if it weren't for the nightmare I had. It's always the same one too, my parents are screaming and no matter how much I try to find them I can't. I lazily roll out of bed and stand up before I can hit the floor. "_I need a swim"_ I think to myself. Silently I pad over to my dresser and take a look inside and finally decide to pick out my solid black one piece. I slip on the one piece and scale down the tree near my window and make my way to the beach. But when I arrive at my spot there is somebody already lying down fast asleep. I make my way over to the lump of a person and find a boy with blonde hair laying down with a tear running down his cheek. I gently prod the boy in the side with my foot, hoping to wake him from the prison of a nightmare. "No" he mumbles before sitting straight up, fear in his blue eyes. From looking at him I could tell he was at least 17 years old. "What's the matter?" I ask him with concern. He shakes his head, his blonde hair and sand flying everywhere. "Nothing." He tells me. "Please, maybe I can help." I tell him. "Well, it's been 1 year since my brother died in the Hunger Games." He tells me, his voice cracking with sadness. Pondering for I second I ask him," Do you want to go swimming? It always helps me when I'm sad." I add. But he just shakes his head again, "No. Thank you." He adds after it. "I have to go get ready for the reaping, by the looks of the sky you should too." He tells me, and sure enough the sky was dotted with pinkish orange clouds.

Hannibal King

The nightmares come again. They keep replaying over and over again. He was so close to coming home too. Just 5 more tributes. But the brute of a district 2 tribute stabbed him, staining the lake water red as he fell back into the unforgiving darkness. We have only had enough to send one of us to career school and of course he sent me since I was 17 and he was 18. But when he was picked President Cameron put a rule on that said no volunteers. I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so with a big sigh I roll out of my small bed and out the door. The cool air caresses my skin as I make my way over to the beach. As soon as my feet hit the cool sand I plop down, not caring if the sand gets in my hair, and fall asleep. But my sleep is disturbed by something poking me in my side. Fear over takes me as I sit straight up and I feel the warm wetness of a tear on my cheek. I notice a girl with black long wavy black hair staring at me with concern. "What's the matter?" She asks me. I just simply shake my head, hoping she would drop the subject. "Nothing's the matter." I tell her but my voice cracks at the end of my sentence, giving me away. "Please tell me, I can help." She tells me with pleading eyes. I mentally give up and say "Well," I start "It's been one year since my brother died in the Hunger Games." I tell her. The pretty girl ponders for a moment before asking," Do you want to go for a swim? It always makes me feel better." She adds. I'm baffled by her generosity. Nobody but my best friend Anna Jones has ever tried to make me feel better. But when I look over her shoulder I see the sky dotted with pink orange dots. "No." I tell her. "Thank you." I quickly add after it. "I have to get ready for the reaping, by the looks of the sky you should to." I tell her before I stand up and make my way back to my house.

Maddie Nightcress

I hate these Reapings. Choosing kids to be slaughtered makes me sick to my stomach. The escort walks onto the stage looking like a walking Christmas tree. She gives this whole speech about something but I tune out. When I finally tune back in she is sticking her hand inside the girls bowl. She pulls out the slip of paper and reads, "Jess Jones" she reads. A girl no older than 12 slowly make her way up to the stage but before she can mount it a male voice from the 17 year old section calls out," I volunteer!" A boy with blue eyes and blond hair takes the place of the girl and the escort gives an excited squeal. It was true; boys could volunteer for girls and vice versa. "Tell me why did you volunteer?" She asks practically shoving the microphone down the boy's throat. "Because I didn't want my friend going through what I did." He states simply. The escort, completely in her own world, disregards what the boy says and states," Very good!" She then sticks her hand into the girls' bowl and pulls out another name. "Samantha Green" Her voice sweeps over the crowd. A girl comes from the 17 year old section and before she can mount the stage yet another voice rings out "I volunteer!" A girl with wavy long black hair and green eyes mounts the stage with the boy. The escort gives an even louder squeal and says," Why did you volunteer?" She asks. "My parents wanted me to." She states simply. Then they both turn to each other and shake hands.

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN I GIVE YOU THE TRIBUTES OF DISTRICT 4**

* * *

Let's welcome our Tributes with open arms. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor!


	9. Chapter 9:AN

Hi people , as you know I haven't updated in forever, the truth is I'm stumped -_-. And with finals coming up, the latest I can have the chapter is late May- Early June. Anybody can give me ideas, I just need help. Ok bye.


End file.
